


The first night

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Todd and Neil finally spend a night together, and Todd is a nervous wreck.// I did this very quickly, so there are bound to be mistakes





	The first night

It was their first actual time in the same room over night. Instead of risking Todd’s friends barging in on them, They’d stayed at Neil’s house. It wasn’t much better, though. Neil had a little sister, who, although was a little sweetheart, was very nosy. Neil’s mother and father took turns making dinner, Todd found out. Neil also happened to have a large room, and a bed to match. It could probably fit three people on it, honestly. Not to mention the fuck-ton of pillow on the bed.Over the phone Neil had said he had a lot of pillows, but Todd hadn’t believed it until he saw it. Todd sat down his bag at the end of the bed, and Neil smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Trust me, my parents are going to love you. They just don’t love how much I run the phone bill up talking to you.” It was a few minutes until they’d be called out for dinner. Todd was trying to get used to the new room. It definitely smelled like Neil, and Todd never wanted to leave. There were so many pictures of Neil and his family, but Todd saw a photo of the two of them sitting on Neil’s night stand. It was heartwarming that Neil kept it so close to his bed. So close to himself. Todd was nothing more than a love struck fool at this point.

Soon enough, the two were called out for dinner. Both could hear the excited pitter-patter of Neil’s little sister’s feet as she raced down the hall to the dining room. Todd heard Neil laugh behind him, as he reached over to open the door as they, too, made their way to the table. 

“Hey boys. Todd, Neil said you had no allergies, are we right with that?” Neil’s dad asked as he started to put down the plates of food. 

“Yes, Yeah. You are.” Todd nodded. He was such a nervous mess, to the point he felt like he was sweating an ocean. He pushed up his glasses and took a seat beside Neil. 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Neil reassured quietly, giving him a squeeze of his hand. Todd visibly relaxed a little. 

Dinner was nothing big, at least not for everyone else at the table. Neil’s sister would occasionally shout out good things that’d happened at school that day, Neil’s mother and father would ask about Neil’s grades and On occasion would ask Todd a few questions, which he’d answer as quickly as possible. 

After dinner was finished, Neil and Todd headed back to Neil’s room. But, first, Todd said a quick, “Thank you.”

Todd flopped down on the neatly made bed and buried his face in the pillows. 

“Neil, I need to be held.” Came a muffled request from the pillow pile. Neil walked over and sat next to him, lifting him to hold him close to his chest. Todd whined quietly, clinging to his boyfriend like his life depended on it. He moved a little to sit on Neil’s lap. They were like that for a few minutes before Neil lifted up Todd’s face to give him a few kisses.

“You did great today, love.” He praised softly.

“Thanks...” Todd mumbled.


End file.
